AK-47
The Avtomat Kalashnikova (often abbrieviated to 'AK') 47 is a selective-fire rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The AK-47 is regarded as one of the first true assault rifles and is still in service today, despite being over 60 years old. In The 'Warfare' Series The AK-47 has so far appeared in 'Warfare I - 2024'. Warfare I - 2024 Versions 3.0, 3.1, 4.0 The AK-47 appeared in version 3.0 as the only usable assault rifle. It was used by all hostile troops, meaning ammunition was easy to come by. It's appearance was far more basic than in the as of yet unreleased version 5.0 - it's model contained far fewer polygons, was not textured and used only two different colours - brown and grey. The model also lacked practical iron sights, as only the front sights were present, and they were hidden by the receiver. As all guns in version 3.0, 3.1 and 4.0 inflicted the same damage at all ranges, the AK-47 was generally inferior the other usable automatic firearm in those versions - the Garrett MP35A. Both guns were able to kill with three shots at all ranges, so the MP35A's higher rate of fire, more controllable recoil and more precise sights made it the superior gun. The AK-47 did, however, have a longer maximum range than the MP35A and, as stated above, extra ammunition was readily available for the AK-47, whereas extra ammunition was never available for the MP35A. The stats for the AK-47 in versions 3.0-4.0 are as follows: Version 5.0 IMPORTANT: THIS SECTION CONTAINS INFORMATION ABOUT AN UNRELEASED, INCOMPLETE AND CANCELLED VERSION OF 'WARFARE I - 2024'. HENCEFORTH, THIS INFORMATION IS LIABLE TO CHANGE AND CANNOT BE VERIFIED EXCEPT BY USER 'SKULLDRAGON_GC' AND ANY USERS LISTED ON HIS USERPAGE. The AK-47 returns in version 5.0 as a commonly found assault rifle. New features implemented in version 5.0 mean that the AK-47's performance as a weapon is inferior to what is was in versions 3.0-4.0, however most other gun's performances have suffered more. Due to the new features of version 5.0, the AK-47 now has a number of advantages over the MP35A, which returns as it's rival due to the fact that the two guns are commonly found. These advantages are as follows:- *The AK-47 has more range than the MP35A *The AK-47 will inflict more damage at medium to long range than the MP35A *The AK-47 can be found with attachments such as Grenade Launchers, whereas the only attachments ever found on the MP35A are optics *The AK-47's lower rate of fire means less recoil overall, which makes hitting targets at longer ranges easier The stats for the AK-47 in version 5.0 are as follows: Trivia *In versions 3.0, 3.1 and 4.0 of 'Warfare I - 2024', all but one of the NPCs in game were drawn holding an AK-47. The guns in these models had no usable sights and lacked triggers. Category:Guns In The 'Warfare' Series Category:Assault Rifles In The 'Warfare' Series